One New Life Coming Right Up
by AsakuraDevastation
Summary: Summary in story. I have a fe chapters ready now. Rating for some content words and what nots Some Yoh and Hao content as well. Chapters So far: 3 and a half I guess...
1. Da Characters

One New Life Coming Right up

Characters

Summary: The year is 2000. Everyone has spirits to help them with cleaning work or just to play or spar with. Anna is an 8 year orphan who hates orphan life. All of a sudden a weathly family with tons of servant spirits is willing to adopt her. She will face heartbreak and happiness living her new life mostly heartbreak and pain.

Anna Kyoyama (i think)

Age: 8, 13

Spirits: none, Delphi, Earth Godess

Tablets: none, Gold Summoning

Description # 1: An inscure little girl who is shy but packs a slap. She has only a few friends at the orphange where she's lived for 8 years.

Description: #2: On the outside she apears well adjusted but on the inside she is crying and scared of her sexualy abusive twin brothers. Her only friend then is Revenzak.

Revenzak Delaxis

Age: 10, 15

Spirit: Porencia

Mediums: White Summoning Feather, Silver Tablet, Red Pheonix Feather

Description: Anna's best friend since she was 6 and he stopped bullies from beating her. His father owned the orphanage. They stayed friends even when she was adopted. He was the only one she told about her abuse. Very kind to her.

Marcus and Mark DesCroma

Age: both: 9, 14

Spirits: Twin Snake Eaters

Tablets: Both: Gold Summoning Tablets

Descriptions: Anna's twin brothers. (she's adopted) They constantly sexualy abuse her. Their parents are clueless. Mean Spirited on the inside. Pretend to be nice.

Yoh and Hao Asakura

Age: 10, 15

Spirits: Yoh: Amidamaru, Hao: Spirit of Fire

Mediums: Yoh: Harusame, Hao: Sword of Flames

Descriptions: Two twins who are both kind to everyone. Hao hits on girls Yoh is shy around girls. They help Anna run away from Marcus and Mark. Yoh likes Anna. Hao is infatuated with Ivy.

Leila Asakura

Age: 7, 12

Spirit: Lily, Earth Sprite

Mediums: Sword of Earth

Description: Yoh and Hao's cute little sister. She can be very annoying at times however. She is fiercly loyal to her friends and families. You don't wanna mess with this little girl.

Ivy Kyoyama

Age: 8, 13

Spirit: Chip, Akido, Asuka

Mediums: Feather(Chip), Katana(Akido), Sword(Asuka)

Description: Anna's twin sister. She is a Sky Allure Shaman. Hao sort of took her in and raised her. She really wants to meet her older twin. She cries alot. She has three spirits ; A bird Chip, A ninja Akido, and a Japenese Samurai Asuka.

thats about it really. I kind of summed up the story with the bios. chapter 1 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Anna & Revenzak

One New Life Coming Right up

Chapter 1 - Anna and Revenzak

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Summary: The year is 2000. Everyone has spirits to help them with cleaning work or just to play or spar with. Anna is an 8 year orphan who hates orphan life. All of a sudden a weathly family with tons of servant spirits is willing to adopt her. She will face heartbreak and happiness living her new life.

Anna-8 yrs old

Anna stared at the pond. She was soaked to the bone with rain. The caretakers were yelling at her to come inside otherwise she would catch pneumonia.

'I can't hear you!' she thought. All of a sudden a boy in a raincoat sat next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Revenzak asked as her put her raincoat on her.

"Sure why not." She heard herself mumble. Revenzak was her best friend. She really, really liked him but tried not to show it. Revenzak had already scopped her up and was carrying her back towards the orphanage. He had drapped a soft blanket around her and was panting with the effort of carrying her. She sighed and shivered all of a sudden. She liked it when he hugged her and scooped her up. She tried to think of warm memories but really painful ones kept coming up.

Painful than sweet Flashback

"Hey there little girl." Chris said smirking. "Why don't cha hand over that doll of yours?"

"It's mine." 6 year old Anna shot back. She regretted it. Marco grabbed her around the waist and Chris yanked it out of her hands. Anna started crying.

"Give it back!" She sobbed anime tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sure go get it!" Chris said taunting. He threw it to Marco who threw it back to Chris and back and forth. All of a sudden someone lept up and nabbed it out of thing air.

"Thanks Porencia." A familiar voice said. The two bullies looked around eyes widening. "Hello." The voice said. All of a sudden they were both on the floor clucting their stomachs in pain.

"I think this is yours" Revenzak said to Anna, "Here."

"Thank you Reven." Anna said keeping her eyes down. He kissed her on the cheek and scampered off. Her eyes were wide open with shock.

End Flashback

She fell asleep in his arms. He sighed and had his pheonix help him lift Anna. He got to his room and laid her down on his bed. He changed her clothes blushing alot hoping Porencia couldn't read his thoughts right now. When she was dried and dressed he made himself a bed and fell asleep. The two future lovers slept silently and happily.

-----

Not a bad first chapter eh? More RevenXAnna fluff coming up.


	3. Chapter 2: Da Cute Puppy

One New Life Coming Right up

Chapter 2 - Cute Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't Own Shaman King

Summary: The year is 2000. Everyone has spirits to help them with cleaning work or just to play or spar with. Anna is an 8 year orphan who hates orphan life. All of a sudden a weathly family with tons of servant spirits is willing to adopt her. She will face heartbreak and happiness living her new life.

Anna- 9 going on 10

2002- Rvenzak 11 going on 12

"Reven?" Anna called out, "Reven where are you hiding?" All of a sudden Revenzak appeared behind her.

"What's up Anna?" He asked puzzled. Anna whiped around in surprise.

"It's my birthday Reven." She said happily hugging him.

"Oh... Happy birthday?" He said cautiously.

"So what did you get me?" She asked looking around for a gift.

"Ummm..." He replied looking nervous.

"You didn't get me one did you?" she asked sadly, "Oh well."

"Look in your bedroom." Reven said smiling slyly, "There's a surprise there!"

"Yay." Anna said smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Reven on the cheek before scampering off to their room. He smiled and shook his head she was just so damn kawaii! He touched his cheek and frowned a little. He turned on his heel and left for the entrance. He had some buisness to conclude...

Anna & Revenzak's Room

Anna peeked inside and heard something moving. She turned on the lights and saw a golden brown furry thing on her bed. It looked like it was sleeping. She inched closer and closer. She picked it up and squeled(I spelled it wrong I think) in delight. It was a cute golden retriever puppy. It opened one of its eyes and looked at her. It jumped onto her shoulder and licked her face. It then jumped onto her bed and curled up again. She smiled with happiness.

"I'll call you..." She said pausing for a second, "I'll call you Lily."

Lucky it was. Lily opened her eyes and gave a short bark of approval. She then went back to a quiet slumber. Anna smiled again and stroked Lily's head with her hand. She had a great friend, a dog, and she felt like she belonged. How could she have ever felt unhappy? She sighed and laid down next to the dog stroking its head. When Revenzak returned he saw her cuddling up with the cute little puppy. He grinned a little. He stroked Anna's face once and went to bed. He made a mental note to buy her a small cake for her 10th Birthday.

The next day when Anna opened her eyes Lily was vigorously eating a bowl of dog chow. She found a note with Reven's handwritting on it.

Anna

Went to Tokyo to get a surprise to you. Come outside to the Cherry Garden at 4'o clock at the fountain.

I love you.

Reven

She smiled and put the note in her pocket. It was already a great birthday and Reven said he had another surprise for her. She pet Lily a few times and told her to stay. Lily barked to show she understodd and resumed eating. Anna walked to the dining room and sat down to eat. She smiled again.

'It was a great day.' she thought. Little did she know how great it would be.

---

Not bad eh?


	4. Chapter 3: New Faces Pt 1

One New Life Coming Right up

Chapter 3 - Part One - A new Face

Disclaimer: I don't Own Shaman King

Summary: The year is 2000. Everyone has spirits to help them with cleaning work or just to play or spar with. Anna is an 8 year orphan who hates orphan life. All of a sudden a weathly family with tons of servant spirits is willing to adopt her. She will face heartbreak and happiness living her new life.

Anna Age 10 1/2

Anna sat by at the ponds edge and felt the water lapping at her bare feet. Her spirit Delphi was luxurating in the pool. She sighed waiting for Revenzak to come out and talk to her. She swept her hair back and started to stroke Lily's head. Lily gave a soft bark to show her approval. All of a sudden Lily sat up and Delphi peered across her shoulders.

"Is he coming?" she asked tersly as she put on her socks and shoes.

"I don't think so " Delphi said thoughtfully, " Unless he gained about 25 lbs in 5 hours."

"Huh?" Anna replied momentaraly awakened from her thinking. "So who is it?"

"Can't tell yet." Delphi sighed. She floated back into the pool but remained alert. Lily started to growl and whimper as the fiqure approached. It was a boy accompanyed by a Snake Eater a kind of Devil spirit found on Aeria. It slithered along its tail with a humanish head in front and a thing curved sword beside it. They were used for combat and employed in Tokyo's 3rd Spirit battalion. Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and watched as the person approached. It was a tall and shorty of chubby person. He had a kind of arrogant gait as he approached Anna. She pursed her lips and stood up.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly. He gave her a glance before looking her up and down.

"Maybe you can." he said smoothly as he smirked still looking at her body.

"Pervert." She muttered turning away.

"What's that?" he asked dangerously, "What did you call me!"

"A pervert you freakin deaf person!" She said back just as dangerously.

Anna started to walk away when she was buffeted by a current of hot air. Her eyes widened. She looked back and saw on the boy's forehead a glowing star had appeared.

'Uh oh...' she thought, 'He's challenging me to a Spirit Battle!' As if to confir her thoughts a huge Spirit circle appeared beneth their feet. Ironicly she did not relize Revenzak had been behind her all this time. As soon as she felt his presence she smiled a little.

"I'm glad your happy to die." The boy sneered. "Cus that's whats gunna happen!"

"One your grammars terrible and two you are goning down with me if I die." Anna replied coldly.

"Sure, sure whatever." The boy had a malicious grin now. "Aphophis energy sword!" All of a sudden his spirit disappeared and the boy's sword beame a blinding white.

"Delphi, Oblivion Sword!" Anna cried out. Her blade became a blackish bluish color and her face glowed maliciously. She grinned Revenzak had already powered up his Pheonix Blade. They were going to beat this brat into hell...

To be continued...

----

Well that's it for now...


End file.
